Mi Dulce Niña
by HawkAngel XD
Summary: MirSan 'Mir…oku...' susurro su nombre… sus ojos zafiro tenían un brillo hermoso… decían mil emociones… eran mas que un espectáculo… OneShot! Warning: Lemon! [y de nuevo, Lo prometido es deuda niños! HawkAngel]


"Mi Dulce Niña"

De: HawkAngel XD

Antes ke nada…

**NINGUNO** **de los personajes en este fic es mío…. Es de la mejor creadora de anime… Rumiko Takahashi… **

Summary, Spoiler: MirSan, en las semanas que no estuvo Kagome e Inuyasha con ellos, Ellos tuvieron tiempo para hablar… Warning: Lemon!... lo prometido es deuda chicos!... HawkAngel

Pareja: Miroku x Sango

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- cambios de escena, tiempo, etc.

'_pensamientos_' "Hablando"

"_**canción" **'poemas'_

----Flashback----

**Nota de la Autora: **lo prometido es deuda chicos... aki esta su MirSan… bueno… lo comentare de nuevo… como viene en el Summary inicial, esto ocurre cuando Inuyasha y Kagome no están con ellos, y viene siendo una serie de Flashbacks, con algunas conversaciones presentes de los personajes… bueno… disfrútenlo… es mi primer MirSan, y creanme kiero el amado comentario… es el pan de cada dia del autor… bueno… cuídense… nos vemos en el AU de SessRin…: )… mas informaciòn en la nota final..

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una linda mañana de invierno, habían pasado unos cuantos días desde el regreso de Inuyasha y Kagome al Sengoku. Aunque seguían en busca de los fragmentos de la Shikon no tama, se respiraba tranquilidad y próximamente felicidad por la venida de las fechas de navidad… algo que Kagome les habia informado de su época, ahora ellos lo festejaban al igual. Se encontraban las dos amigas en el bosque, recogiendo hierbas para la anciana Kaede y Kagome para hacer sus curaciones a los aldeanos. Solo una pregunta hizo la conmoción de la joven miko, quien de tan emocionada, obligo a sentarse a su amiga la taiji-ya Sango.

"cuéntame Sango… somos amigas cierto, anda por favor," rogaba la miko a su amiga taiji-ya. Un comentario de Sango hizo que Kagome sintiera mucha necesidad de saber que mas paso…

"me da mucha pena… Kagome-chan…"

"no tengas pena, Sango… recuerda somos amigas y puedes confiar en mi, eso tu lo sabes muy bien… ahora que paso con el monje Miroku…"

"em… -suspira- estuvimos muy… 'juntos' la otra noche…"

"mmm…" la joven miko se puso a descifrar lo que su amiga acaba de decir, hasta que llego a la respuesta de tan celebre frase "lo hiciste con Miroku?... –suspira- FELICIDADES SANGO! Que bueno por ti! Fortalecieron su amor con ese lazo…" la joven miko abrazaba a la taiji-ya y esta tenia las mejillas mas coloreteadas que podía…

"pero que dices…"

"eso lo unirá mas Sango," esas palabras las dijo con mucha seguridad

"y tu porque lo dices así de convencida?"

"no… por nada Sango…" decía con nerviosismo la miko.

"tu también lo hiciste con Inuyasha… cierto?"

"Sango… - hizo una risita nerviosa y confeso – si, fue un dia antes de regresar… fue maravilloso Sango… fue tan tierno…"

----Flashback----

"_te amo Inuyasha" decía para atraerlo hacia su cara y besar sus tibios labios. Con su mano derecha comenzó a bajar lentamente el pequeño short que portaba, para quedar en solo ropa interior. De nueva cuenta, la miko portaba sus mejillas coloreteadas… "eres la persona mas importante para mi… si no quieres no lo haremos…" dijo tiernamente para acariciar su mejilla._

"_si-si… quiero…" decía, la ultima palabra la dijo con mucha seguridad, "te quiero tanto, por eso lo quiero hacer…" dicho esto le sonrió con la mas dulce de sus sonrisas… eso le autorizaba para pasar a la ultima etapa. Fue bajando, dejando tibios besos por todo pedazo por el cual pasaba… hasta llegar a su vientre, y comenzar a besar los pliegues de la ropa interior… bajando lentamente la prenda… y al fin, ver a su amada niña como kami la habia traído al mundo … "Mi ángel" pensaba el joven._

"_el ángel mas hermoso de todos…" decía dándole una sonrisa con una ínfima sonrisa. Sin quedarse atrás… la joven quito la última prenda que quedaba del joven… una especie de ropa interior… Observando bien su entorno… atino más a que sus mejillas pusieran el máximo tono en rojo cuando vio la virilidad de su Inuyasha. Sin embargo entono unas palabras… "que hermoso y grande eres…" dándole una sonrisita picara a Inuyasha… que al escuchar esto, puso una gran sonrisa. _

---- End Flashback----

"Sango?"

"dime,"

"podrías contarme como fue?"

"todo empezó…-suspira- tres días después de que ustedes se fueron…"

----Flashback----

"_Sango… necesitas estar mas tranquila… Kagome esta bien en su época… se repondrá… yo se que necesita a ese perro… será difícil pero lo hará… yo se…" decía Shippo consolando a su amiga la taiji-ya, a pesar de ser tan pequeño sabia que el problema de su amiga Kagome, habia lastimado a Sango, de alguna manera u otra, lo habia hecho. Tal ves porque al igual que Kagome, el amor que sentía por Miroku no era correspondido… solo tal vez…_

"_Shippo… muchas gracias… ahora… me disculpas quiero estar sola…" _

"_esta bien, te espero"_

"_hai, gracias,"_

_-"porque el amor tiene que ser así?... tan frustrado… es el mejor de los sentimientos… pero daña… daña demasiado cuando la otra persona no te corresponde lo mismo…"- pensaba la taiji-ya. Sentada en la sobra de un frondoso árbol ella se encontraba, con un semblante triste, y sus ojos derramando cristales salados. _

_Un viento helado corrió, y siento su cuerpo estremecerse… desfallecer… sus mejillas estaban húmedas desde hace tanto tiempo… no sentía nada en su cara… solo su cuerpo… y este estremecerse ante tal viento… _

'_Solo tu sonrisa me hace feliz…_

_He porque mi vida se hace gris… _

_Si tan solo sitieras lo mismo por mi,_

_Pero ya veo que no lo es así… _

_Tendré que superarlo, _

_Pero no creo lograrlo,_

_Porque realmente creo que te amo,' _

_De pronto una capa… a su sentir cómoda, calida… pero quien habría de cubrirla?... al voltear, vio unos hermosos ojos azules, viéndola tiernamente…_

"_que haces aquí sanguito?" dijo tomando asiento a un lado de ella. "te puedes resfriar" Se suponía que el monje debería estar ayudando a unos ancianos… tal vez… escucho la conversación que tuvo con Shippo… quizás… _

"_houshi sama,"_

"_dime Sanguito," dijo poniendo su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, haciendo que la taiji-ya pusiera sus mejillas coloreteadas. _

"_escucho la platica que tuve con Shippo?" pregunto confiada en que la respuesta fuera 'no'. _

"_pues… parte de ella…" dijo apretando un poco su hombro, esto lo puso mas nerviosa, jamás habia estado así de cerca de un hombre, y que la estuvieran abrazando de esta forma… tan protectora… como si no te quisieran dejar ir… _

"_que fue lo que escucho?"_

"_pues… que te sientes mal por Kagome… muy mal…" dijo mirando su rostro opacado por las cristalinas gotas saladas que aun caían por sus mejillas, mientras con su pulgar quitaba delicadamente cada una de ellas. Mientras la taiji-ya era una estatua… estática… no creyendo lo que pasaba… era demasiado para ella… _

"_vamos a la cabaña, te enfermaras," _

"_hai, houshi sama,"_

"_Sanguito por favor, llámame por mi nombre…" insistía Miroku, pues muchas veces le ha dicho que le hablara por su nombre. _

"_Miroku," _

"_ahora si estoy a gusto, bueno nos vamos?" dijo para tomar la mano de la joven y comenzar a caminar. En realidad la joven no lo creía, caminaba tomada de la mano del amor de su vida… acaso estará correspondiendo sus sentimientos?... _

---- End Flashback----

"ese seria la primera vez que tuvimos un gran acercamiento, y no fue hentai…"

"vaya, que romántico, me alegra mucho por ti –decía dándole una gran sonrisa a su amiga – sígueme contando mas, esto esta muy interesante," volvió a decir dando una risita.

----Flashback----

_La pequeña mano de Sango empezó a temblar… no era precisamente por que estaba caminando de la mano con el amor de su vida… era por el gran viento que corría… sus lagrimas estaban secas… y dicen que cuando lloras y hace frió, tienes mas frió de lo común… ahora le pasaba eso… _

"_Sanguito… estas temblando," dijo Miroku deteniéndose. _

"_no se preocupe… hou… Miroku" _

"_que bueno que lo recordaste… –dijo moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente- ahora acércate… estas temblando, y te puedes enfermar," _

"_hai," se acerco al monje, aun si saber cuales eran las intenciones de este. _

… _en segundos el houshi la abrazo tiernamente, y esta recibió un confortable calor… _

"_mejor?" _

"_hai… pero…"_

"_sssshhhh… estas temblando… lo necesitas… -da un suspiro- espero que no estés nerviosa…" _

"_n-no…" dando una sonrisa nerviosa… siguieron caminando así, abrazados como si en realidad fueran una pareja… sus mejillas se ponían rosadas… el frió… se fue… no habia mas… desde el primer momento que la abrazo… se fue… se sentía protegida… querida… que confortable era estar en su abrazo… quería estar así por siempre… pero tal ves no ahora… quizás cuando sus sentimientos estén claros… _

"_mire ya llegamos," dijo Sango liberándose del abrazo tan protector del houshi. _

"_ya te dije Sango… no me hables de usted por favor…" _

"_hai… esta bien," dio unos cuantos pasos y llego a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede…_

"_sango?... monje Miroku, pasen están corriendo muy fuertes los vientos," dijo Kaede, dándole unos te a la taiji-ya y al houshi, que rápidamente se sentaron en el fuego a tomar mas calor. "monje Miroku, si ayudo a esos ancianos?"_

"_hai, fue rápido, y me encontré a Sango," y empieza a tomar su te, ocultando la verdad. _

"_me retiro a dormir… muchas gracias houshi-sama," dijo Sango dándole la manta… la que le dio antes de abrazarla… como si no hubiera fin… ese abrazo tan protector… _

"_descansa," dijo Miroku dándole una sonrisa, y de nuevo dando un sorbo a su te. _

"_buenas noches, que descansen," dijo dando una sonrisa somnolienta, y se dirigió hacia uno de los cuartos de la cabaña…. Ahí en su cuarto, se encontraba acurrucada entre las sabanas, pensando porque habría hecho algo así el houshi?... era de entenderse que no quería que se enteraran… pero habría algo mas?... habría cambiado para ella… solo lo descubriría con el paso del tiempo… _

---- End Flashback----

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"pues así comenzó… con un abrazo… se extendió todo mi amor…" dijo Sango con un toque de rojo en sus mejillas. La joven miko se encontraba muy alegre ante los relatos de su amiga taiji-ya.

"me alegro mucho por ti Sango-chan, pero sígueme contando mas," dijo dándole ánimos a la taiji-ya.

----Flashback----

_Muy temprano en la mañana, se encontraba la Taijiya, dirigiéndose al bosque, específicamente al río. Necesitaba agua para refrescarse mientras hacia armas para atacar a demonios, pues Inuyasha y Kagome no se encontraban con ellos, el trabajo de destruir demonios, y a Naraku, era solamente de ella… _

_Faltaba poco para llegar al rió, llevaba consigo unas botellas plásticas, su amiga Kagome las habia traído de su tiempo. En el camino vio una silueta, eso la puso alerta, y de inmediato desapareció… _

'_Que hermosa es… como me encantaría abrazarla como ayer…' pensando el houshi viendo a la damita de sus sueños, pero corrió para no ser visto totalmente, pues no quería angustiarla… quería dejarla unos momentos, para ahora si poder saludarla…. _

"**_Ya lo ves yo estoy, tan loco por ti  
Cuando te veo venir  
No sé ni que decir  
Y no encuentro la manera de decirte  
Lo que siento  
Que tengo un nudo por dentro  
Que de amor me estoy muriendo"_**

****

_Sin mas que hacer, siguió su caminando hasta llegar a las orillas del rió, y ahí, tomo asiento y comenzó a llenar las botellas de agua. _

_No sintió la presencia de esa silueta atrás de ella… pero… _

"_Buenos días linda Sango," dijo el houshi dando una gran sonrisa, que la taiji regreso amablemente._

"_buenos días, como amaneció usted houshi-sama?" _

"_Miroku…. Bien, como te sientes?... ya mejor?" corrigiendo y haciendo las preguntas por lo cual ayer estaba triste. _

"_bien, muchas gracias por su-tu abrigo," dijo dándole una amable sonrisa, para después voltear y seguir llenando las botellas. _

"_te ayudo?" _

"_hai, muchas gracias," _

_y así comenzaron a seguir llenando botellas… después de un rato, todas estas estaban llenas de agua, y Sango comenzó a cargarlas, solo le faltaban 2… _

"_yo te ayudo a llevarlas, a donde iras?" _

"_afuera de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, necesito confeccionar unas armas," dijo muy segura la taiji, a lo que el houshi accedió, cargo las botellas y fueron para la cabaña de la anciana Kaede. _

"**_Ya lo ves yo voy, siempre detrás de ti  
Para ver si tú al fin, te fijarías en mí  
Pero no encuentro el camino  
Para que tú estés conmigo  
Mas lo tengo decidido  
Voy a ser más que tu amigo"_**

****

"_aquí esta bien sanguito," pregunto el houshi al llegar a una mesa, y al ver unas herramientas encima de ella. _

"_muchas gracias Hou… Miroku," _

"_me da gusto que lo hayas recordado Sanguito," decía dando una gran sonrisa, pues si, le sabia mucho gusto que lo haya llamado por su nombre de pila, y no por un 'houshi-sama', como siempre lo hacia. Ahora se podían hacer mas por esa relación... si es que le podrían llamar así… _

"_no necesitas mas ayuda Sanguito?" decía lo mas amable y confiable posible, pues quería a su 'dulce niña' con el… quería abrazarla… darle su calor… poder besar esos dulces labios… seria un elixir para su vida… que mas podía pedir?... _

"_no, arigato…" dijo para volver a ver a sus herramientas y comenzar a hacer su trabajo… solo eso se preguntaría… si lo podría hacer… -'vamos sango… tu puedes hacer este trabajo sin distraerte… tu puedes….'- pensaba la taiji… tenia a la mayor distracción de su vida enfrente de si, tenia que lograr ignorarlo y avanzar con su trabajo… lo podría lograr?... dio un largo respiro y comenzó a hacer ciertas armas, filosas, extensas, de todos tipos… _

_Al ver que su linda Sanguito estaba tan ocupada fabricando armas… se dio a la tarea de buscar al kitsune, y preguntarle sobre aquel llanto de Sango del dia anterior… estar llorando todas las tardes… no era demasiado?... acaso le habría dolido tanto?... o será su propio sufrimiento?... esa y mil preguntas mas se arremolinaban en la cabeza del houshi… quería saber porque de aquel llanto… y haría lo imposible por saberlo… _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Despuès de una hora interrogando al kitsune… por fin pudo saber la razòn de aquel llanto… pero siempre con el consiento, de que no haría que Sango llorara mas… tendría que hacer lo posible para conquistar su roto corazón… lo lograría?... _

---- End Flashback----

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Terminaba de comentar la taiji-ya a la joven miko, y terminaba haciendo con las mejillas coloreteadas.

"Sango…-tomaba una bocanada de aire, y volvió a hablar- no me dejes con las dudas! Por favor! Sígueme contando…" decía muy animada la joven miko, pues la historia de su amiga, era muy interesante y al parecer se convertiría en un "cuento de hadas" que en este caso seria de 'exterminadoras'… pero bueno…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

----Flashback----

_Era entrada la tarde, y la Taiji solo habia parado unas cuantas veces para ir a llenar sus botellas de agua e ir a comer. Pues tenia demasiado trabajo, y ahora su mayor distracción… no lo habia visto en todo el dia... le agradaba… pues no tendría que sufrir con su presencia… a decir verdad… su corazón estaba demasiado… roto… demasiado… lastimado… que tenia que hacer para no sufrir mas?... distraerse con la primera cosa que tenia enfrente… y en este caso… eran sus armas…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Pasaron 7 días… de esos acontecimientos… una semana… y no pasaba nada… La taiji-ya seguía ocupada con sus armas… el houshi, ayudando a quien se le pusiera enfrente… y por otro lado… quitándose las mañas libidinosas que tenia… muy difícil de hacer… pero tendrá que hacerlo por su Sanguito… _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Tres días mas… y sus mañas habían desaparecido… parcialmente… eso sin duda lo tenia que ayudar… tenia un plan hecho para conquistar el corazón de la taiji, pues en verdad la amaba y daría lo que fuera por ella… Como todo un conquistador… preparo una cena a la luz de las velas, cerca del bosque de Inuyasha, y cerca de un hermoso lago, era algo muy simple, pero solo con sus palabras y actos la podría conquistar. _

_Ahora el problema era traer a la taiji a ese lugar… después de pensar por mucho tiempo, decidió recurrir a la ayuda de Shippo y de inmediato fue a pedirle su ayuda, pues si la necesitaba para que la joven dueña de su corazòn compartiera con el la cena. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Shippo… donde estas?"… decia la joven exterminadora, buscando a su pequeño amigo Shippo que le habia hablado, y le dijo que lo persiguiera, pues tenian que hablar… pero ahora se le hacia algo muy raro… perseguir al kitsune por una platica?... habia algo mas… algo escondido en lo que le dijo el zorrito… pero lo tendria que investigar por ella misma… fue caminando lentamente cuando vio unas luces… eran unas antorchas y en medio de ellas se encontraba un houshi con un ramo de flores…_

"_houshi sama?..." pregunto nerviosa la taijiya. _

"_Sanguito…" dijo entregándole las flores, y dándole un ligero beso en su mejilla. La taijiya no pudo mas que sonreír tímidamente y el rubor apareció en sus mejillas. _

"_que hace aquí?" _

"_esperándote Sanguito… yo se que es informal, pero quiero compartir esta cena contigo"… dijo Miroku mostrando una sonrisa a la joven de ojos chocolate. _

_-'alto…alto alto alto… donde quedo ese houshi pervertido?... mmm… se me hace muy extraño, pero en realidad si se ve sincero…'- pensaba la taijiya y una pregunta la saco de sus pensamientos._

"_tomas asiento?" _

"_eh… -volviendo de sus pensamientos- claro," dijo nerviosa, pues esta era la primera vez que el monje no tenia insinuaciones pervertidas hacia ella, y la primera ves que tenia una cena con un hombre, y ella lo amaba. _

"_houshi-sama…" _

"_Miroku," _

"_Mir-roku, porque esta cena?" preguntaba mientras el houshi le entrega un frasco, al parecer con algo de vino. _

"_para que nuestra relación sea estable…" _

"_relación?..." balbuceaba esa palabra…_

"_tu sabes que mis sentimientos hacia ti… -suspira- son mas que tu amigo," _

"…" _sus mejillas de un color rojo aun seguían… _

"_por ahora, cenamos… tendrás hambre…" dijo para sacar una canasta, llena de deliciosos platillos… como hombre solo, aprendió a conocinar, no seria el gran chef, pero sabia arreglárselas. "Espero que te agrade la comida, provecho," dijo sonriendo Miroku, pues tuvo un dia muy largo para cocinar. Esperaba que su comida fuera del total agrado de su Sanguito. _

"_Mir-oku, tu lo cocinaste," preguntaba mientras tomaba el primer bocado y saborearlo. _

"_si, espero que sea de tu agrado," _

"_esta rico, muchas gracias," dijo para seguir comiendo._

"_que bueno que te gusto," _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Cerca, escondidos en unos arbustos, se encontraban Shippo y la mononoke kirara, viendo a la pareja cenar. _

"_kirara, tu crees que se arreglen?" _

"_kweee," maulló aceptando y subió al hombro del kitsune y dar una pequeña lambida a su mejilla. (N/A: aaau no sabia ke sonido ponerle… XD)_

"_regresemos con la anciana Kaede, ellos deberán estar solos," dijo para regresar tranquilamente caminando a la cabaña de la anciana. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_La cena siguió amena, y las platicas de la busca de los fragmentos, de Naruku, de Sesshoumaru y la linda niña llamada Rin y de la relación de Inuyasha y Kagome no se hicieron esperar… hasta que el houshi opto por comenzar con el tema… _

"_sabes… -suspira y mira con ternura a la linda joven de ojos chocolate- me encantan tus ojos… como brillan… me gustan tus manos… aunque siempre me recibas con un bendito golpe…" dijo suspirando el houshi… recordando sus dulces bofetadas… Por parte de la taijiya, un mayor rubor se acumulaba en sus mejillas… _

"_también… me gusta como te ves cuando estas dormida… como un dulce angelito…" decía esto, mientras se acercaba a la taijiya, y ponía su mano en la mejilla de esta y la acariciaba._

"_me gusta cuando me miras de esta forma… apenada… tu mirada dice mucho mi querida Sango, como quisiera que tu mirada fuera para mi," dijo quitando lentamente la mano de su mejilla. Un cristal salado surcaba su mejilla pues sus palabras hacían una felicidad a su corazón. _

"_quiero que seas mas que una amigo… quiero estar en tu corazón," avanzaba mas hacia ella, entrelazando una mano entre las de ella. Y de nuevo su mano libre se dirigía a su mejilla, para acariciar su mejilla coloreteada._

"**_Ya te lo tengo advertido  
Lo tengo bien decidido  
Yo te voy a enamorar,  
Conmigo tú vas a estar  
No quieras disimularlo,  
Si en mí también has pensado  
Vente conmigo que yo quiero estar contigo"_**

**_  
_**

"_quiero que sepas… que… -balbuceaba entre líneas el houshi al querer seguir…- no quiero dañarte… es todo lo contrario… quiero que estés conmigo… quiero protegerte… amarte…" veía dulcemente a la taijiya esperando una respuesta de sus dulces labios rojos._

"_**Mi dulce niña  
Tú me fascinas  
Por tu sonrisa, por tu mirada linda,"**_

_**  
**_

"_Mir…oku..." susurro su nombre… se veían fijamente a los ojos, las pupilas de este tenían un brillo hermoso… sus ojos zafiro, eran mas que un espectáculo… sus ojos decían mil emociones… todas unidas… y sus labios se hacían irresistibles… sus labios se unían… el beso fue tierno, tímido… era magnifico… Del beso tímido, se convertio en uno con mas fuego, pues la lengua del houshi, abrió paso por la húmeda boca de su niña, y así descubrir un dulce sabor a miel… _

"**_Mi dulce niña  
Tú eres mi vida  
Contigo niña, quiero pasar los días," _**

****

_Al separarse, el houshi tomo las manos de la joven y le dio a cada una…"será un atrevimiento de mi parte… pero quiero decirte que…" miraba dulcemente a la niña de sus sueños… y tomo valor para decirle lo siguiente "te amo… de una forma que no comprendo… te amo mi dulce niña," termino… termino la declaración que mucho tiempo le tomo decir… como lo tomara su Sanguito?.. _

"_será un honor, estar con…tigo,"_

_La emoción de tener a su dulce niña era demasiada, que como la primera vez, se acerco lentamente a sus labios y pactaron su amor con un beso. _

_El beso que hasta ahora era dulce y tímido se convertio… en uno muy apasionado y hacia que diera suspiros la joven en brazos de su novio?... _

"_Miroku…" murmuraba entre besos la joven… y lentamente el houshi se detuvo…_

"_pasa algo?... no te agrada?" pregunto confuso._

"_te-te…amo," dijo apenada, era la primera vez que se lo decía… y eso definitivamente la hacia muy feliz. _

"_Mi niña… te amo tanto," y de eso, la abrazo… quería tanto ese abrazo… quería sentir el frágil cuerpo de su dulce niña, sentir su calor… separándose, y viéndose tiernamente a los ojos, comenzó el juego de caricias. Besos, suspiros no se daban a esperar… el houshi lentamente fue acostando en la manta a la taijiya, y comenzó a bajar el kimono de ella… y ella no se quedaba atrás y desabrochaba el nudo de su atuendo. _

_Tanto lo amaba para entregarse a el así de fácil?... _

_Amor… solo ese sentimiento se podía respirar en el ambiente… _

_**Warning: Lemon!**_

****

_La piel blanquecina se comenzaba a divisar de los cuerpos de la exterminadora y el monje, y besaban cada pedazo que se podía divisar. Por una parte, Miroku besaba cuello y centímetros antes de comenzar el pecho de Sango… Sango por otro lado… tocaba el torso descubierto de su novio, depositando ligeros besos en la piel… era atlético… no estaba del todo mal… _

_Las manos del joven se aventuraban más, y abrían lentamente el kimono de Sango… dejando al descubierto todo un panorama para sus ojos. "eres mas hermosa que en mis sueños," susurraba el houshi al oído de **SU **niña… y esta se acercaba a el besándolo dulcemente. La traviesa mano de la taiji bajaba sensualmente por la piel del houshi acariciando la piel blanquecina._

_Una agilidad hacia que Sango estuviera encima del houshi, "aaahhh Sango... yo no sabia que tenias esas mañas," decía el houshi disfrutando del placer que le provocaba que su linda y dulce niña tocara encima de la ropa, su virilidad… _

"_sssshhhh…" callaba con besos la perversión de su novio… que hasta ahora habia salido… y para ser sincera consigo misma, jamás habia pensando hacer lo que ahora hacia… pero lo disfrutaba… _

"_aaahhh... Sango…" suspiraba el houshi… 'no es justo… tengo que hacer algo…' pensaba perversamente el houshi, y mostrando una sonrisa perversa. Su agilidad dio para volcarse en la manta, y estar encima de su linda niña… y comenzar a disfrutar. Besos desde su boca… su cuello… y llegar hasta esos montones de carne bien formados… con una de sus manos comenzó a masajear sugestivamente uno de los senos de Sango, y con su boca, lamer el otro… Grandes suspiros y gemidos salían de la exterminadora… un grandioso placer se expandía en todo su cuerpo… _

"_aaahhh…" suspiraba la exterminadora cuando las manos del monje recorrían cada extremo de su cuerpo. La boca del monje bajaba cada vez mas dejando besos en todo su recorrido, la taiji solo acariciaba su cabeza. Miroku llego a la intimidad de su linda niña… y quería sentirla… descubierta, mostrando su 'virginal' cuerpo, Miroku metió un par de dedos a la cavidad húmeda de su niña. (N/a: o.o… ya me traume!... lo quería hacer mazo pero no tanto… XD) Metía y sacaba… (N/a: sorry por las palabras pero no halle como ponerle… S) dándole un tremendo placer a Sango que solo gemía de tanto placer. _

"**_Yo sé que eres tú, la niña ideal_****_  
la que me tiene mal, con la que quiero estar  
Y con todo lo que pido sin querer ser atrevido  
Es que tú vengas conmigo por favor eso te pido  
Quiero verte así, tan cerquita de mí,  
Para poder decir, lo que siento por ti"  
_**

"_aaahhh…" murmuraba la taiji retorciéndose ante tal placer… quería ser suya lo mas pronto posible… quería tenerlo dentro de su ser… ser uno solo…_

"_hazlo yaaa…" susurraba en su oído… se detuvo y saboreo la esencia de su linda niña… y rápidamente fue a darle un dulce beso… _

"_estas segura?..." pregunto el houshi, mirándola fijamente a los ojos… mirándola dulcemente… _

"_si… te amo," dijo para acercarse y besar los tibios labios de su amado… Miroku separo un poco sus piernas, y se preparo para entrar… _

"_ya… hazlo…" murmuraba la taijiya en el oído del houshi. Y en cuestión de segundos, la virilidad entraba a la estrecha cavidad. _

"_aaahhh," dio un pequeño grito, y unos cristales salados salieron de los ojos chocolate de la exterminadora… _

"_lo siento…" se comenzó a separar y la taijiya no lo dejo hacerlo._

"_estoy bien… sigue," dijo para besar esos tibios labios. Con su pulgar, Miroku, borro los rastros de líquido salino de las mejillas de su niña, y con un beso tierno y lento, comenzó a embestir a la joven en sus brazos. Fuertes, largos, lentos y toda clase de embestida era dirigida a la taijiya que solo gemía y en ocasiones gritaba del sumo placer, pero el houshi, la callaba con besos, y sus gritos eran callados… _

"_más…" suplicaba la taijiya pues era un placer indescriptible y pedía cada vez mas y mas… _

_Tiempo, besos y sudor estaban la exterminadora y el monje, mostrándose cuando se querían… cuanto se amaban… hasta que la cremosa esencia de Miroku corrió en el interior de su dulce niña… Se recostó a un lado de ella, y tomando sus ropas, cubrió los cuerpos de ambos, y para dormir… solo un beso y un te amo, fue escuchado del monje, para abrazar a la linda niña en sus brazos, y navegar en los sueños… _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_La mañana se veía… y los rayos del sol pegaban molestos a la cara de la taijiya… y parpadeando volteo a su lado y vio a unos enormes y hermosos ojos zafiros viéndole con ternura y con amor… _

"_buenos días mi dulce niña," dijo acariciando su mejilla y retirando esos mechones de cabello de su linda cara._

"_bueno días, corazón," dijo besándolo y abrazando a su novio… _

"_estaré contigo para siempre… te amo…" dijo acariciando su cara, y llegar lentamente a sus labios… sellando una promesa… _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

---- End Flashback----

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"pues eso fue lo que paso…," decía ahora la ruborizada exterminadora y una gran sonrisa estaba en la boca de la joven miko de ojos achocolatados.

"wauuu toda una escena romántica… me encanto… y ahora como va su relación?" pregunto ansiosa la miko.

"pues…-suspira- muy bien, tenemos nuestra propia cabaña… y pues…,"

"dime… anda dime…"

"quisiera saber si tu quisieras ser mi acompañante en la boda…"

"Sango!" grito la miko y la abrazo fuertemente "muchas felicidades!... tenemos que planearlo todo… el vestido… traeré revistas para que veas los hermosos vestidos que hay en mi época, si es posible te llevare!" decía emocionadísima la miko, llevándose a la taijiya.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Horas mas tarde, de esa platica y de llevarle las hierbas a la anciana Kaede, la miko hizo todo lo posible por hacer pasar a la taijiya a la época presente, y después de la presentación en su casa, fueron a las tiendas comerciales y Sango vio todos los vestidos de novia… y después de muchas tiendas… encontró el perfecto…

La dama hizo caso omiso de las cosas que decía la novia, pues aunque el vestido fuera algo costoso, ella se lo compro gustosa, pues era una de las personas mas importantes en su vida, y seria un regalo que tendría por siempre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegaron cansadas al Sengoku, llegando a la casa de la anciana Kaede, hablaron con ella de la boda y la anciana muy feliz se puso junto con ellas. Kagome le pidió de favor que si podía guardar el vestido de la novia, y acepto gustosa. Era hora de la cena, y la miko y la taijiya fueron a lavarse al rió.

"Kagome… muchas gracias…" dijo apenada la taijiya.

"no te preocupes Sango… te veras hermosa… de eso me encargo yo," dijo mostrándole la mejor de sus sonrisas, quería que la boda de su amiga fuera la mejor.

"sabes donde están Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippo y kirara?"

"no… y que raro que no estén aquí molestando… jajaja," empezó a reírse la miko. "bueno nos vamos con la anciana Kaede, haber si se aparecen por allà"

"claro…" dijo y dieron marcha para la cabaña de la anciana.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Durante el camino…

"no se te hace muy raro que no estén los muchachos aquí?" preguntaba la taijiya.

"pues bastante…" contestó, cuando se escucharon unos ruidos en unos arbustos…

"que fue eso?" pregunto asustada la miko…

"vamos a ver…" se fueron acercando cuando… algo atrapo a Sango y la jalo al suelo…

"Sango!" grito la miko, cuando a ella también la atrapaban por la espalda, y la callaron tapándole la boca…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Miroku! Me asustaste," gritaba desesperada, pues le pegaron un buen susto.

"no te enojes sanguito, vinimos a llevarlas a cenar…"

"llevarlas?... cenar?..." ahí fue cuando junto los puntos…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Inu… me asustaste perro tonto!... no vuelvas a hacer eso, o si no me harás decir tu palabra!" dijo amenazante.

"sssshhhh… mi ángel… venimos a llevarlas a cenar…," dijo susurrando con voz ronca al oído de la miko…

"cenar?..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Kagome chan!" grito de emoción la taijiya al ver que los cuatro se encontraban en una doble.

"Sango!" y se encontró con su amiga, y corriendo fue a abrazarla…

"seremos así de felices… cierto?" pregunto animada la taijiya.

"mas de lo que yo pensé…"

El hanyou y el houshi se fueron acercando a sus parejas y las llamaron por sus amorosos apodos…

"ángel..."

"sanguito…"

Las dos voltearon a ver a sus contrapartes encontrándolos con un par de anillos en la mano derecha, y en la izquierda sosteniendo un gran ramo de rosas rojas.

"Inu…"

"Miroku…"

y los dos en unísono musitaron la palabra que toda mujer quiere escuchar…

"quieres ser mi esposa?"

**_Y te juro que te quiero, que tengo un amor sincero  
Y que yo me desespero por alguno de tus besos… _**

Las dos novias se acercaron a sus novios, besándolos, y al terminar el par de jóvenes enamorados pusieron el anillo en la mano de su prometida… sellando la promesa que se amarían en la eternidad…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**FIN**

**REVIEWS!**

* * *

Un final un poco cursie… cierto?... o.o?... jijij XD…

**Nota de la Autora**: XD... bueno la próxima semana, estrenare fic... es un AU... de SessRin, y un poco de InuKag... se llamara "Bailamos?"... me encantaría su opinión, pues es el alimento de cada autor... jijij XD... jejejeje por ahora, kiero saber que opinan de este fic… es el primer MirSan que hago y espero que les agrade… … gracias por esperar el fic… … cuídense mucho y nos vemos la próxima semana…

Auf weidersehen!

HawkAngel


End file.
